villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ori
The Ori (pronounced or-ai) are a race that appears in the Stargate SG1 television series. They are a race of ascended beings who used their knowledge and power as justification to demand the worship of mortal beings. A member and leader of the Ori was Adria who ultimately became the last of their kind. Depiction Due to the origins of their ancestry the Ori believe they are the creators of human life. They are aware of the Ancients and shun them, saying they abandoned the "path", and believe in the opposite philosophy. They claim that not sharing the secrets of the universe to those on the lower planes of existence is an evil act and those who practice it must be eliminated. The Ori conceived the Origin faith, one that puts them in the center of creation, and wrote down their word in the Book of Origin to be administered to followers through Priors, missionaries and teachers of Origin. The Ori use the Doci, the chief Prior, as their "mouthpiece" for communicating with lesser beings. They are able to possess his body to spread their demands and will. When this happens, they can be identified with fiery eyes. The Ancients who where pre-human beings who ascended were always more powerful than the Ori, but due to the greater numbers of worshipers the gap was getting smaller. More and more Ancients, including Morgan Le Fay were becoming worried. Dr. Daniel Jackson suspected that it is because of this difference in strength that the Ancients have been able to prevent the Ori from gaining the knowledge that the Milky Way galaxy is populated, and possibly the Pegasus galaxy as well. The Ancients will not intercede in the free will of lower species, nor will they prevent unbelievers from converting to follow the Ori. If unbelievers don't convert, the Ori will destroy large numbers of the unbelievers. Technology Ori technology ranges from the biological to the mechanical, and most, if not all, of their technology is created and used for the purpose of gathering worshipers in order to increase their own power. Any discovered technology created prior to their ascension is destroyed with no exceptions, lest their human worshipers doubt their validity as gods. Ori Army Ori Army consisted of numerous human followers of the Ori that were raised in their home galaxy. These devout believers were to form a crusade in order to bring Origin to the unbelievers of the Milky Way galaxy or destroy them. All the soldier's within the army firmly believed in the teachings in the Book of Origin and even though some were considered good men, they were perfectly willing to kill those they considered their enemies. The use of the army also prevented the Ancients from intervening as the Ori were employing their corporeal followers rather than their own Ascended abilities. The army is only deployed in locations where there is resistance. Ori soldiers are used to scout the area to determine if a Human settlement has built a stone structure called Ara which symbolizes their conversion to Origin. If not, then the Ori soldiers are deployed in order to combat the nonbelievers. Once victory is achieved, the enemy is rounded up with purgings done in an execution style in order to instill fear in the survivors. Tactics employed by the army involve the use of flanking maneuvers in order to ambush the enemy by surprise. However, typically they make use of overwhelming numbers to crush the enemy forces. Rapid deployment of troops are achieved through the use of Ori fighter's which deploy a Transportation rings platform near the target sight. Troops are then immediately ringed in from an orbiting Ori warship to the planetary theatre. Category:Cults Category:Aliens Category:Anarchist Category:Hostile Species Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Usurper Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil from the Past Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Energy Beings Category:Live Action Villains